Conventionally, for example, a non-pneumatic tire as described in the following Patent Document 1 is known. The non-pneumatic tire includes an attachment body attached to an axle, a ring-shaped body which surrounds the attachment body from the outside in a tire radial direction, and a coupling member which displaceably couples the attachment body to the ring-shaped body. The coupling member includes elastic coupling plates whose opposite ends are respectively coupled to the attachment body and the ring-shaped body. A plurality of elastic coupling plates are arranged in a tire circumferential direction.